The Bond's of Fire and Ice
by Drgn050
Summary: What if Kai was the reincarnation of a fire prince?What?An ice
1. Prolog

Drgn048:Here's my second story ever

Jen:What's it about?

Drgn:Here comes the summary

What if Kai were the reincarnation of the fire prince,long ago.What?An iceprincess.KaiOC

Drgn:I do not own beyblade or the song'Bring me to Life'by Evanescence.I do however own my OC,the princess,and her bit beast,Drazma.

* * *

_**Long ago,a prince with the power to control fire fell in love with a princess,with the power to control ice.The love was however forbidden,so,they ran away.But,one day they were caught,trying to get out of the border of the kingdoms.The prince got the princess over the line,but the prince was killed when he tried.As soon as the prince was killed the princess cast a spell to fall into a deep sleep,one that only the kiss of the reincarnated prince could break.**_

(forgot to metion the first chapter was a songfic)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Bleed a new dawn into my core,for i've become so numb._

_The thunder's soul,huhuhu-u_

_My spirit's sleeping soul back home._

_Until you find it bearing me,in home._

_Wake me up,wake me up inside._

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Mid my blood to right before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that know that i'm withfound_

_You can't just leave me,_

_Breath into me and make me breath,breath,breath,tonight._

_Wake me up,wake me up inside._

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Mid my blood to right before I come undone._

_save me from the nothing I've become,_

_Bring me to life,_

_I've been livin' a lie there's nothin' inside._

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside,_

_Without you're touch,_

_Without you're love,Darling._

_Only you are the life among the line._

* * *

Drgn:Good so far?Review if you wish.

Drgn and Jen:WE LOVE EVANESCENCE


	2. Unfrozen

Drgn:Chapter 2.WOOOHOOOO!I'M ON FIRE BABY!

Jen:When'd you become crazy?

Drgn:SUGAR!

Jen:...Okay?

Drgn:Sugar High!

Jen:Alright,did you take ur medicine?

Drgn:Mebey...

Jen:...

Drgn:SUGAR!SUGAR!

Jen:...Kai

Kai enters room.

Kai:Yeah.

Jen points to Drgn.

Drgn:SUGAR!

Kai:Got it,(sighs)Drgn does not own Beyblade,she does however own-

Drgn:Sugar!Ok i'm bored.Start story.Oh!Kai?

Kai:Yeah.

Drgn:Make sure I don't get any more sugar.'Kay?

Kai:Right.I'm on it.

* * *

"SSSSSUUUUUUGGGGGAAAAAARRRRRR!" 

"Hm?"a sleepy Kai said.

"SUGAR!"Max said.

_'I'm going to kill him'_Kai thought.

_'Might as well get ready'_ he thought,looking at the clock.

(they're going 2 a museum)

They dress up in they're regular clothes.

They slept 8 extra hours for the new exhibit was a long one.

They were the guest of honor since it was the BBA that funded the museum,and they were the BBA's prized team.

No one knew what the exhibit was,except the curator.

At the museum---------(lazy aren't I)

"May I have you're attention everyone"said the curator.(The White Tigers and All-Starz were there)

"An ancient legend of the 1600's proclaims that,there once was a Prince who had the power to control fire.He fell in love with a Princess who had the power to control snow and ice,but,the love was forbidden.The Prince saved the life of his love,in sacrifice for his own,but,the Princess,too sorrowed by the news of her love's death cast a spell on herself.The spell was a sleep spell that only the kiss of the reincarnation of her Prince,can break.

"We have evidence that the legend,in fact,is real.We have found the Princesses' body incased in ice."

Everybody in the room gasped.Even Kai.(surprising)

"We now give you,"the curater said,walking over to a square shaped curtain"Princess Takayda!"She moved the curtain.Everyone gasped again,Kai included.

--------------

Kai's POV(point of view)

When the tarp was removed,they saw a block of ice.

Inside was a very,very beautiful Princess.Long,black hair down to her knees.She wore a white gown with ribbons.A crown was on her head,it had blue sapphires all around.Around her neck was a black ribbon,with a blue sapphire in the shape of a snow-flake.

_'She's the most beautiful thing I ever seen'_ Kai thought.

-------------

Normal POV

"All male beybladers step forth."the curator said.

"What for?"

"We are going to ressurect the Princess."

"Why beybladers though?"

"The inscription on the ice says'That the reincarnation of the Prince is a beyblader.'"

All the male beybladers,incuding Kai,formed a line.

"Now you boys must hold this empty beyblade when you touch the ice.The reason so is because of her powers.The ice power will go into the blade and become a bit beast."

One by one the boys touched the ice while holding the empty blade.Nothing happend.

When it came to Kai's turn something miraculous happend.The ice started glowing.Then it rapidly started melting.

"No way!"Ray said.

Then the blade started glowing then ceased when the ice had completly melted.

Kai stood there holding the defrosted Princess."What should I do now?"He asked.

"Well...You have to kiss her now."

"What!Kai kiss a girl!You got a better chance seeing awhale fly!"Lee said.

Kai didn't pay any attention though,he bent down,and kissed her.

* * *

Drgn:I am so mean.I'm sorry Kai I got wrapped up in the moment.

Kai:...

Drgn:Please review so Kai will talk tomeagain.(sob)(snivel)WWWAAAAAAHHHH!Please talk to me!


	3. Gettin' the hang of it

Drgn:YAY!Kai is talking to me again.

Kai:I am going to leave the room for this chapter.

Drgn:Okay.

Drgn:I do not own Beyblade.If I did Kai would have a girlfreind already,me.

* * *

Everyone stood with their mouth agap(open).

"What the hell!Kai just-"Lee started,but got silenced by Mariah putting her hand over his mouth.

Kai was staring at the Princess.All of a sudden the Princess opened her eyes.Sapphire blue eyes.

"M-my Prince."She whispered,in a voice like music.

"Takayda."he said.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Wow.Kai scored a major hottie for a girlfreind."Tyson said.

"Soul-mate."the curator said.

"SOUL-MATE!"Everyone except Takayda said.

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"What now?"Kai asked.

"Well since she has a beyblade,she could become a member of your team.Oh yes!Maybe it's time you all got home.Kai she goes with you."the curator said,pointing to Takayda.

At home---------

"What!"Grampa Granger said.

"You got a vixen icePrincess for a soul-mate!"He said,pointing at Kai.

Kai nodded,too busy watching over Takayda.

"Well I guess I could give you a spare bedroom.One condition though."he said.

"Which would be?"Kai asked.

"You have to share it."

"Alright then."he said."Lead the way,we need to rest."

He followed the old man to a room.One bigger than his old one.

He lay Takayda down on one side.(the old man left)He took off his cuffs,scarf,shoes,and shirt.Then he lied down beside her.He took off her crown and laid it on the table next to their beyblades.

He then hugged her and fell to sleep,but not before she cuddled into his chest.

Next morning--------

Kai POV

Kai woke up that morning with Takayda,awake and staring at him.

"I've missed you so much"she said.Her eyes started glistening,tears rolling down her cheeks.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb."Please don't cry."he said."I'm here now."

She hugged him even tighter"I've been sleeping 400 years waiting for you."

"How do you know?"

"When you kissed me,everything you know I know.The world has changed alot."

"Well do you want to sleep in,meet the team,or practice beyblading?"

"I think I will practice beyblading."

"Then you need to go change into something else."

She went into the bathroom and got changed.She came out in a red tank top and jeans.

They went outside and praticed.She had a siren bit beast,called Drazma.She was actually quite strong,once she got ahold of the launcher.

Later,they went to get Takayda to the team.

"Hello,i'm Max."

"Hey,i'm Ray."(that rhymed)

"Yo,i'm Tyson."

"Nice to meet you,I'm Takayda."she said.

* * *

Drgn:G2g review if you wish.

* * *


	4. Burnin' Victory

Drgn:Yes!I FEEL SO LOVED!

Jen:Whassa' matta' Drgn!

Drgn:THIS STORY GOT 2 REVIEWS

Jen:WOOO-HA!(cow girl's membah')

Kai:Wow!

Drgn:TWIX BARS 4 EVERYONE!

Drgn:Oh yeah

**beda**:_Thank ya'.Here ya go!I love your story'The Story of the Lost Girl'I couldn't review though!_

**Moonwarrior12**:_I'm glad u enjoyed it.Heres the update._

Drgn:I love reviews!Thank ya' so much!Kai pls do disclaimer!

Kai:'Kay.Drgn does not own Beyblade.She does however own lotsa' twix.

Drgn:Oh yeah!If ya' like this story,check out'My Great Anime Story'

Drgn:Roll th' story!Kai leave the room!(he left)

Jen and Drgn:Warning:Lemon.

* * *

Weeks later------

"Tyson!"Kenny called.(he will rarely ever appear in my stories)

"What Chief!"

"Mr.Dickenson is saying theres a Tournament next week"(computer letter)

"Whoa!We totally have to enter!"

A week later(Damn laziness)----------

"You sure you ready for this?"Kai asked Takayda.

"Don't worry dear,I think I'm strong enough."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,WE ANNOUNCE THE FRENCH(4got 2 say)TOURNEMENT!"

"THE FIRST ROUND IS THE BLADEBREAKERS VERSUS THE BURNIN' BIT BEAST!"(stupid name,I know)

Other Announcer:"SPEAKING OF THE BLADEBREAKERS,THEY HAVE A NEW TEAM-MATE,TAKAYDA!"

1st Announcer(the one you can see):"AND WHAT A VIXEN SHE IS!"(reciving death-glare from Kai)

2:"NOW LET'S SEE THE MATCH-UP"

1:"OOHH!AND IT'S TAKAYDA VERSUS GIN-MAE!"

(I don't go into details so)

2:"AND TAKAYDA IS THE WINNER"

"YES!"Takayda said as she cuddled Kai.

1:"LOOK'S LIKE TAKAYDA HAS ALREADY GOT A BOY-FRIEND!"

2:"BAD LUCK FOR YOU TODD!"(I think thats his name)

(blah,blah,blah,I'll just say they won the tournament(it's a romance 'member))

"Yes!We won!"Takayda said.

"With your help."Kai said.He kissed her.(Reiciving jealous looks from Kai fangirls and the guys in the crowd while doing so)

That night----------

They headed back to the hotel.

In Kai and Takayda's Room---------

"Takayda,I love you,so much."

"I love you too,Kai."

Kai kissed her.It was a deep,slow,kiss.(I never kissed anyone so sorry if the rest sucks)He picked her up and carried her to the bed.He pulled off his clothes.She did hers.They kissed passionatly.

They made love all night long.

* * *

Drgn:Sorry.I never done it before so i don't know much about it.

Jen and Drgn:Review if you wish.Bye-bye till' next chapter.


	5. YOU'RE WHAT!

Drgn:Chaptuh' 5

Jen:That last...Chapter was...

Drgn:Yeah...

Drgn:Got some reviews though.

Jen:Ooh-ooh,anwer them,answer them!

Drgn:Okay,okay,(clears throat)

**beda**:_Glad ulike it,heres update_

**BlackPanther17**:_Thank u 4 tellin' me that,but as I said I am lazy.Kai hardly ever talks any way.Oh yes,I am no good at detailing battles any way._

**Pheonix238**:_Srry,but I'm lazy.The reason Kai kissed her so soon was because he was told to do so by the curator.(got to listen to adult's every now and then.)Anyway when Kai melted the ice some of his personalaty(that how u spell it?)got mixed up with the Prince's.Btw i only got til' sunday 2 be on the computer,and i'm tryin' 2 get 2 a certain part.Otherwise who nows when i'll be able 2 update._

Drgn:I do not own Beyblade.I do however own my cat Ice-man.(momma love's her baby bengal)

Jen and Drgn:Roll th' story.Btw(by the way)Kai and Takayda are both 18.

* * *

That morning Takayda woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach.(i know a little,not much) 

She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Takayda what's wrong!"Kai yelled.

"I feel sick."

"Maybe you should see a docter."

"Got it."

At the docters--------

(Kai not there)

Takayda's POV

The doctor walked in.Her name was Dr.Tsukumo.

She did some test.

"Ms.Takayda I have some results."

"What is it?"

"Well...your pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Your back in 8 months.By the way,just between us,who's the lucky guy?"

"K-k-kai Hiwatari."

"The famous beyblader?"

"Y-yes!"

"Lucky him,lucky him."

_'What will I tell him'_

At the hotel-------

"K-kai?"

"Yes?"

"C'mere."

He walked over to her.

"Kai...i'm-i'm p-pregnant!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm pregnant."

He stood there,then he fainted.(HE FAINTED!)

"KAI?"

"X-X"

"Tyson get some water!"

Tyson brought her a glass of water.She splashed it in his face.

"(Cough,cough,cough)Wow,am I dreaming."

"Nope.Pure 100 truth."

"Damn.Tyson out."

"Aw,man."

"OUT!"

* * *

Drgn:Well,what'cha think.Oh damn it.(whacks fore head)

Jen:What's wrong with you?

Drgn:I got flames.(I just recalled)Thanks,I'm off to burn Usopp's nose in my other story.

Drgn:By the way send some reviews on whether to make the baby a boy or girl,and details on what to make her/him(yes her/him.It's always the boy first on these things)look like.I already got the name if most reviewersturn out to wanta girl.If picks boy send name 2.

Jen:Make the babylook REALLYcute 2(it's Kai's kid)!


	6. Note from Author

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

Dear reader,will update next week.Meanwhile send reviews on what the baby should look like.(make it cute 2,it's Kai's kid)


	7. Hostage

Drgn:CHAPTER 6(not including note)!HELL YA I'M ON A ROLL!

Jen:We know we updated a bit sooner than said but...

Drgn:We love our readers!Oh yes!I got a new story.I also decided from now on I have my baby cabbits along with me.

Kai:What?

Drgn:Cabbits,cross between cat and rabbit.(think Ryaoki from Tenchi Muyo)Their description is on my profile,but anyway,Chi is white with a Unicorn horn,Gold eyes,and Angel wings.Ban isgray with Butterfly wings,Blue eyes,and one Goat horn.Ari is black with Dragonwings,Red eyes,and Devil horns.My new story is called Love Spell.A ZoloTashigi pairing(under One Piece).

Kai:Hey,I met Zolo before,in your other story'My Great Anime Story'.

Drgn:Yeah!Chi,Ban,Ari,come on in.

Chi,Ban,and Ari:Hi momma!

Drgn:Hey my babies.(cuddles them)Btw I got some reviews!

Chi,Ban,and Ari:Momma.What are reviews?

Drgn:Comments from people who read ur stories.They can b good or bad.The bad ones r ones that people send to help u improve.Any way.

**MoonWarrior12**:_Thank God,i'm not the only one out there.Thanks 4 reviewin' a second time._

**beda**:_Here ya' go.Thank u 4 reviewing a third time._

**RikkuShirii:**_Here's the update.By the way it's Dudett(girl)._

Drgn:Anyone 4 disclaimer?

Ari:Me momma!

Drgn:Ok Ari,u do it.

Ari:Mommy does not own Beyblade.

Drgn:Thank u baby.Roll th' story ya' shmuck!

* * *

"So what are we going to do?"Kai asked.

"I don't know,maybe we should just continue what we've been doing,beyblading.It's not like a baby is going to distract us from training,will it?"Takayda said.

"I don't know.What time should we tell the others?"

"This afternoon at the Eiffel Tower."(Their going sightseeing.)

"I wonder how their going to react."

"They'd probably flip out of their minds."

Later-------(Stupid laziness)

The first floor of the Eiffel Tower.

"WHAT!"

"Told ya' Kai."Takayda said.

"KAI I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU KNEW HOW TO LOVE!"Tyson said.(HUGE Death-glare from Kai)

"NOT SO LOUD,LOUD-MOUTH!"Takayda screamed.

"Wow,Kai have a kid.Who knew."Ray said.(another Death-glare,courtesy of Kai)

"Kai i'm going to go to the ground floor.I can't stand all this yelling."

"Go on ahead"

Ground floor-----

Takayda's POV

I was walking around,getting some freash air,and to get away from the yelling.I went and sat on one of the park benches.

All of a sudden a pair of hands clamped over my mouth."Your comin' with me doll."Said a deep voice.

Then all went black.

Back with the guys-----

Kai's POV

"KAI!KAI!SOMEONES KID-NAPPING TAKAYDA!"

"TAKAYDA!"

I ran down the flight of stairs.Out the door.I ran over to the bench she was sitting on.There was a note:

Dear grandson,I have your girlfreind here with me.If you want her back you must come alone to the old Cathedral at 1o' clock.I will await your arrival,if you do not come you will never see her again alive.

Signed,your grand-father,Voltaire.

"GRANDFATHER,I WILL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

1 o'clock at the Cathedral-------

Normal POV

Kai burst through the doors.In front of him stood his grandfather,Voltaire.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Patience grandson.You will see her."Voltaire then moved to reveal Takayda,unconcious and chained to the organ.

"IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY,I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH MORE SLOW AND PAINFUL THAN I HAD PLANED!"

"You'll have to battle Tala before you can get to me."Tala appeared.

"BRING IT ON!"

(remember i am no good on battle details)

Kai beat Tala.

"YOUR TURN BASTARD!"

"Very well then,grandson."

"STOP CALLING ME GRANDSON!I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE REALATED TO YOU!I WONDER WHAT TYPE OF WOMAN MY GRAND-MOTHER WAS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"MUWAHAHAHAHA!"(I REALLY HATE VOLTAIRE!)

Then Takayda woke up.Voltaire had a knife against her throat.

"KAI!"

"TAKAYDA!"

Kai pulled out a gun."LET HER GO BEFORE I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

"MUWAHAHAHAHA!I'LL NEVER-"

BANG

Voltaire dropped dead.Kai's gun didn't fire though.It was Tala's.(he has a gun btw)

"That's for forcing me on this team!"

"TALA!"

"I'm sorry,I never wanted to work for him.Everyone he forced to work for him are free now."

Kai ran up to Takayda."I'm glad you're safe."Kai kissed her.He then freed her from the chains.

"I'm sorry I put you through so much."Tala said.

"Apology accepted."

Back to the guys------

"Takayda,your alright!"Tyson said.

"What happened?"Max asked.

Takayda told every thing she rememberd,then Kai told whatever else happend.

Tomorrow----

On the cover of the news paper'Evil Voltaire Mysteriously Deceases'.

* * *

Drgn:Crappy chapter isn't it.The next chapter is when th' baby is being born.Send some reviews on whether it should be a boy or girl,and the details.Bye.

Everyone else:Bye!


	8. They're Here!

Arlina:Momma,the nice readers are back.

Drgn:Hi!I deciced to make another chapter 'cause guess what,I GOT ANOTHER NIGHT AT MY GRANDMA'S!(Only time i can get on a computer)

Drgn:I got three reviews for what the baby should be.

Jen:It was so hard 2 decide.But 2 wanted to see a baby girl and 1 wants to see twins.(boy and girl)

Drgn:So we decide twin girls.4 details start reading.We hope u like.

Drgn:I do not own beyblade.

Jen:Roll th' story!

* * *

9 months later-----

Takayda was very pregnant now.The test said twins.It couldn't decide the gender though.

They were having a baby shower.The All-stars,White Tigers,Majestics,and other teams were there.

"Well Kai,never knew you had it in you."Lee said.(more death-glares from Kai)

"What did the test say?"Tala asked.(they became friends with Tala and his team now that they were free from Voltaire)

"Twins."

"TWINS!"

"Yep!"Takayda said.

"What genders?"

"Couldn't say.OH!KAI!MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

"WHAT!TALA GET A CAR STARTED,FAST!"

"GOT IT!"

Hospital------

Kai was back and forth."WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE!"

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Here!"

"Follow me please."

As Kai walked into the room he stared in awe.Two babies in her arms.He walked up to her.

"Both girls Kai."One of the girls was asleep.She had black hair on her head.The other was awake,with big,Blue eyes and Blue and Gray hair.

"What should we name them?"

"We'll name the blue and gray haired one after my mother,Tsuyu."said Kai.

"Then we'll name her(the other one)Kayra,after my mother."

"Kayra and Tsuyu.Has a nice ring to it."

"Here,hold Kayra."

Kai picked Kayra up.She woke up.Reavealing big Red eyes,like his.She quickly fell back to sleep.

"My three beautiful angels."Kai said.

"I love you so much Kai."She fell asleep,exhausted.

A few hours later--------

"Wow!Their so adorable."Tyson said.

"Thank you Tyson."Takayda said.

"What are their names?"Ray asked.

"Kayra and Tsuyu."

"Kayra and Tsuyu...sounds perfect."Max said.

At home-------

"Takayda!I'm goin out for awile!"

"Ok Kai!"

Unknown to Takayda,Kai was going out to get a ring.It was only natural that they should get married.With two kids it's only common sense.

Later------

When Kai got home he went up to their room.

"Takayda could I talk to you."

"Of course,love."

Kai bent down on one knee.He took out a black box with a Red heart-shaped ring.

"Takayda,would you do the pleasure of being my wife?"

Her eyes widend."Of course Kai!"She hugged him tigntly and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Drgn:Next chapter is the wedding!Review if you wish,and if u do,tell me what u think on the babies!Buh-bye!


	9. The big day!

Drgn:RRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!NO ONE REVIEWED!Wait.What am i thinkin'?I don't want them to review.I'M STILL PISSED!

Jen:Why?

Drgn:SEE HOW I WEAR GLASSES(red)!I'M GETTIN' NEW ONES NEXT WEEK AND I HAD TO PICK BETWEEN TWO PINKISH COLORS!ROSE AND MUAVE!I GOT MUAVE 'CAUSE IT'S LESS PINK!THEY HAD SOME COOL-LOOKIN' ONES TOO!THEN I HAD TO GET A NEW ACCOUNT ON MY COMPUTER!(By the way my new name is Drgn049)

Jen:Damn!That's agravatin'!

Drgn:Roll th' story b4 i scream!

* * *

It was the big day.Kai and Takayda were getting married.Takayda wore a Blue-tube Wedding dress.Kai was wearing a red tux.Everyone was dressed up,even Kayra and Tsuyu.Speaking of the little twins,they were in a stroller,asleep.The wedding music was a mix of alot of songs.

Kai's Mansion(yes mansion.He's rich)was decorated with red and blue streamers,a HUGE chocolate cake(yes chocolate.I LOVE chocolate,I HATE vanilla)had 5 layers and a red groom with ablue bride on top.

The guest were Tyson,Max,Ray,The White Tigers,The Blitzkreeg Boys,All-stars,Heero,Kenny,Hilary,and a bunch of other Beyblading teams.

Lee,Tyson,Max,Ray,Tala,Kenny,and Heero were talking with Kai."Kai,who knew you would have two daughters and get married?"Lee said."Guess you don't know me that well."Kai said.

Hilary and Mariah were talking to Takayda."Today's the big day."Takayda said."You nervous?"Hilary asked."Yeah,somewhat.But,he's the man I love,i'd go thru heaven and hell,just to be with him."Takayda replied.

An hour later------

"Let the wedding begin!"Todd(the first announcer(rember that episode when he said he also did parties and weddings?))

Kai stood at the alter,waiting for the Bride-to-be.

Takayda walked in with Tala(best-man).The twins(in the crowd)woke up.They were quiet though.

_'Todays one of the most happiest days of my life'_ Kai and Takayda thought at the same time.

"We are gathered here today,to join these two bladers,Kai Hiwatari and Takayda,in matrimony(marrige).Anyone who disagrees with this marrige,speak now or forever hold your peace."(silent)"Do you,Kai Hiwatari,take Takayda to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you,Takayda,take Kai Hiwatari to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then,by the power vested in me,I pronounce you Husband and Wife.You may now kiss the bride."

Kai lifted the veil and kissed Takayda.

Everyone in the room cheered.The twins clapped happily.

* * *

Drgn:HAPPY!HOORAY!This is the last chapter.I will write a sequal if you review to tell me to.It will be a crossover including the twins when they are older.


End file.
